Dean's Tale
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean has been hiding a secret from Roman and Seth. It was a secret that dates back to when he was in the third grade. Now that he's older, he should be ready to tell them without feeling embarrassed and guilty. One-shot.


A/N: I got the title from a song called Howard's Tale. I don't own the song, although it really is a good song.

So…

* * *

><p><span><em>Some years ago<em>

"Does Mrs. Harrison freak you out?" Dean's friend Parsley asked.

Dean looked up at Parsley, "A lot."

Parsley was looking straight at Mrs. Harrison who was 'watching over the younger kids.'

Dean knew that the teacher was scooping out little kids to do creepy things too. He knew that he was Mrs. Harrison's favorite.

Parsley looked back at his friend, "How does it feel being in a class with her?"

"Creepy," Dean said. "It feels creepy."

Parsley looked thoughtful, "Cayenne told me to stay away from her. Basil told me that she's creepy too."

Dean held up some sand, "What did October say?"

"He doesn't know who Mrs. Harrison is," Parsley said. Dean nodded and put some sand into a pile. "Why is your mom here?"

Dean looked at Parsley, sure that was a 'your mom' joke, but Parsley pointed towards Robin. Dean looked up in time to see Robin punch Mrs. Harrison in the face.

It caused heads to turn.

"Stay away from my son!" Robin yelled at Mrs. Harrison.

* * *

><p><em><span>Present<span>_

Dean tried not to pay attention to the news that was playing. There was a child porn ring that had gotten busted. He tried not to show that he was uncomfortable with the news.

"If I found out that someone did that to Blake, I'll kill them," Dean said.

Seth nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Dean looked uncomfortable and went into the hotel bathroom. He tried to shove the memories down. He shouldn't feel guilty, but he should tell his friends what happened. But he couldn't bring himself to.

Roman and Seth looked at each other confused. They knew that something had happened to their friend, but they don't know what.

Seth was the first one to go knock on the door, "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Dean said. He sounded like he was okay.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked.

Guilt was chewing at Dean. He shouldn't be hiding secrets from his friends. It was over, Dean told himself. The others students probably already told their significant other and felt better telling. He was the one letting it live on.

"No," Dean admitted, feeling guilty and dirty. Again.

"I'd feel a lot better if you step out of the bathroom," Seth said.

"Yeah, let's talk about what's bothering you," Roman agreed.

Dean frowned, "We're guys. We're not supposed to talk about emotions and all that girly shit."

Seth scowled, "This is coming from a man that proudly showed off pictures of his cats to random women."

"Fine," Roman stated, "If you're not coming out of the bathroom; we're going in." There was a pause and Roman opened the door. Dean was standing there in front of the sink.

Roman and Seth walked in the bathroom.

"This bathroom isn't big enough for the three of us," Dean said. Seth's chest was pressed up on Dean's shoulder. Dean backed up into the shower stall to make room for his friends.

"Now, what's bothering you?" Seth asked.

Dean hesitated with his answer. He shouldn't hesitate. These were his friends. Why would they drop him for something that he was forced to do and didn't understand?

"We're your friends. You can trust us. You do trust us right?" Roman asked.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Why won't you tell us what's been bothering you?" Seth demanded.

Dean sat down in the shower stall. Seth and Roman followed by sitting down on the floor. "My third grade teacher was creepy. I mean literally creepy. Liking little kids level of creepy and disgusting."

Roman didn't like where it was going and looked at Seth. Seth looked like he didn't like where it was going either.

"She, my third grade teacher, used to be a daycare worker too," Dean explained.

There was that feeling of not liking where this was going.

"Oh my god," Seth said.

"She didn't care about gender," Dean explained. "Her daycare was at her house. It wasn't suspicious. Although I guess some parents started noticing something was off with their kids."

"Mother of God," Seth said.

Dean stared down at the floor, "My mom and Aunt Christiana were visiting my dad in prison. So they dropped me off at Mrs. Harrison's place. You know daycare."

"Oh," Roman replied, starting to understand.

"There was a basement," Dean said. "She likes to take her 'victims' down there." Seth felt his eye twitch and Roman began feeling like he wanted to start punching something. Dean looked embarrassed, "I know this because I was one of her victims."

Roman really wanted to start punching someone; preferably Mrs. Harrison.

"That's…" Seth trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"My mom already punched her." Dean said, "When she found out."

Roman wasn't sure if he should be relieved or jealous that Robin had already beaten him to the punch.

"How did the police find out?" Seth asked.

"I think Mrs. Harrison's husband found the pictures in a filing cabinet. He told the police about the pictures," Dean explained. "So they found out which kid was on the pictures."

"Can we get out of the bathroom now?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," Dean said and the three left the bathroom. Instead of feeling guilty or embarrassed, Dean actually felt pretty good. Seth and Roman didn't look at him differently.

Dean wasn't expecting Roman to pull him into a hug or Seth joining in the hug to create a group hug.

"Are you going to tell us what Blake's mental illness is?" Seth asked.

Dean scowled, "No. That's his business to tell you. Not mine."

"I still want to punch her," Roman said.

Dean moved out of the group hug and went to the bathroom, "Now I feel like I really need a shower."

* * *

><p><em>Now it's over,<em>  
><em>I need closure.<em>

_Hey, look what you did to me!_  
><em>When you were taking me home,<em>  
><em>Getting me stoned, leave me alone!<em>

_I waited for mom to comfort me,_  
><em>But when I opened my mouth,<em>  
><em>"Don't say nothing, shh."<em>

-Howard's Tale by Sick Puppies

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah. I felt like it was time for Dean to reveal his situation.


End file.
